User talk:Russel Hammond
This is a talk page. You wanna talk? Then leave your message here. Generation: Hardestadt the younger Transylvania Chronicles II page 99 doesn't say that Hardestadt is a 6th generation, It says he is a 5th generation. Currently there are no direct sources that states that Hardestadt is a 6th gen. There is only the indirect source of Pieterzoon sheet. Here's the link with the quote from the Character Sheet of Hardestadt from Transylvania Chronicles II https://imgur.com/rpuAlGx As you can see, it says "5th". So currently there are no direct source of Hardestadt being a 6th gen vampire, and Giovanni Chronicles an Transylvania Chronicles differ only when it comes to the embrace date, 947 for the first one, 1191 for the second one. :There is no question that Jan Pieterzoon is Hardestadt's direct childe, he has been shown as such in both in-character and off-character sources, and that pretty much wipes out the possibility of Hardestadt the Younger being a 5th generation vampire like his Elder. Early books, such as the first Giovanni Chronicles and Transylvania Chronicles have been widely known to make such mistakes, and that has been already covered by the trivia section. Even if you take your time to compare the Transylvania Chronicles and the Giovanni Chronicles sources, you'll notice that in that tiny amount of text there's also conflicting information, for they cannot even agree on the year of his embrace, meaning that they are not the most reliable source (which gives credence to the timeline mistake hypothesis). Russel Hammond (talk) 16:08, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Gehenna vs V20 vs V5 Timelines in Wiki Timeline Articles The Hardestadt the Younger discussion brought up a separate issue. The Gehenna and V5 timelines have different dates for his death, both of which can be considered canonical. How do you think we should handle these type of discrepancies in the wiki timeline articles? I would guess the number of timeline conflicts will only grow larger. We could add a subsection in an article indicating to which timeline the conflicting event refers. You may have a better approach. What are your thoughts? --ebakunin (talk) 03:26, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Front Page Portal Can we change the "Classic World of Darkness" text to "World of Darkness" on the front page? Specifically Template:Main Page/Portal and Portal:Classic World of Darkness. Thanks. --ebakunin (talk) 19:08, October 20, 2018 (UTC) White Wolf Wiki PT-BR HI Russel, I'm from Brazil and want to translate this wiki to portuguese, but the link in the main page to create a new language is broken. I already edited in many game wikis, even starting my owns from scratch, and worked for Devir Editora in Brazil translating the White Wolf Books. Could you give me a hand here to start a portuguese version? thanks, Garrasdalua 22:15, November 3, 2018 (UTC) :Olá, realmente fica bem mais facil assim! Obrigada pela rapidez em responder, e eu agradeço muito memso qualquer ajuda! Eu percebi que estavamos muito carentes de um local para encontrar material da WW no Brasil, agora que está meio sem dono (o site da Devir nem cita mais os livros). Eu tambem tenho o problema de tempo, mas vou tentar estar sempre atualizando por aqui. Vou iniciar o foco no Mundo das Trevas, pois a WW produziu muito material, e esse é o meu forte. Eu fiquei em duvida por um bom tempo em como tratar os livros e termos que nunca tiveram uma tradução, e estou optando por traduzir tudo, sendo o mais fiel a linha o possivel, para que os jogadores que não falam inglês terem ao menos um pouco de acesso a esse material. Como eu passei 5 anos traduzindo para a Devir, eu conheço bem os termos e a forma de tradução que eles usavam, então imagino que sairão boas. É bastante coisa de inicio, mas vamos que vamos! Renata Galembeck, Garrasdalua 21:41, November 4, 2018 (UTC) ::Eu estava habituada com as ferramenta da Wiki anterior, antes da fusão com a fandom, mas vou dar uma olhada. No link da pagina inicial, onde tem a bandeira, acho que precisa colocar o link para a pagina inicial da pt-br.Garrasdalua 22:02, November 4, 2018 (UTC)